


Night Sounds

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-03
Updated: 2004-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo had finished with his business a day early, so he returned home sooner than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sounds

Bilbo had finished with his business a day early, so he returned home sooner than he thought. He tried to come in the front door as quietly as he could, so he wouldn't wake Frodo; he would say hello in the morning. When it closed behind him, he put an ear to Frodo's door, and heard him turn over in his sleep. He started towards the kitchen when he heard Frodo moan softly. He was saying something, but Bilbo couldn't quite figure out what it was. Bilbo returned to the door. A faint clink came from within. He stepped back after a moment. He had heard Frodo say "Oh Sam," before, but never quite like that.

He knocked once and a gasp came from behind the door. By the time his knuckles reached the wood for the second time, he heard nothing but the wind.


End file.
